A ninguna parte
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Nunca se dijeron nada que no deberían, nunca convivieron más que su niñez y algún otro momento. Pero a veces eso es suficiente. Un recuerdo puede ser muy poderoso, y puede dejar ciertas marcas. Lo recuerdan siempre en sus pasos. Pasos que no van a ningún lado, pero que ellos creen que sí. Para Alo-chan.
Alo, me salió en viñetas, espero que te guste. ¿Onta mi fic ahora?

Por cierto, el título que ella quería que yo pusiera era el siguiente.

'El fic que le debo a Alo y se lo estoy pagando en este instante: producido por argentinos y distribuido por Fanfiction'.

Pero se me hacía muy largo, así que lo dejé en tres palabras nada más. Igual, ahí tiene una mención especial el título.

Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen, sin embargo, esta historia sí, y aunque no busco lucrar con ella, no deja de ser de mi propiedad

* * *

A ninguna parte.

La casa proyectaba una sombra muy particular, como la que daría una pintada con un pincel usando el negro más sutil que el hombre pudiera fabricar. Desde donde estaban, podían apreciar esa magia reflejada en la pared que se ocultaba del sol poniente. Volvían después de haber estado todo el día corriendo por el mercado, riendo por la sensación del mar a sus pies.

Ella tenía cuatro años apenas cumplidos. Era apenas una niña viendo las maravillas que podían rodearla. Él, con sus once cargados en la espalda, sentía más que una responsabilidad en guiarla por ese mundo, mostrarle todo lo que le diera la vida, hacerla sonreír con cada nube, con cada estación. Cuando los ojos de ella brillaban, él sonreía. Y cuando él sonreía, los ojos de ella brillaban. Era un círculo virtuoso, en el que los dos se hacían el bien que dos niños podrían hacerse.

Ella aprendió de él algunas curiosidades de la isla, algunas plantas, los nombres de las flores, el mejor momento del día para comprar comida. Hasta cómo poner una que otra trampa para animales. Él era su maestro de mundo, y él la consideraba su protegida de vida. Ambos llevaban esa amistad, esa cercanía, esa complicidad.

* * *

Tenía que irse. Quería irse. Tenía sus razones, sabía que ella no las entendería. Apenas tenía cinco años, después de todo. Mito, quien le despertaba todas las mañanas para que fueran a jugar, quien se escondía en esos lugares donde sólo él podía encontrarla. Mito, la irreemplazable. Mito, la dulce. Él sabía que ella no querría aceptar la idea de su partida. Aunque él le diera argumentos. Había buscado todos los huecos para decirle, se había jurado hacerlo, y a cada conversación lo intentaba. No podía.

—Mira ese pájaro Ging, ¿no es bonito? —preguntaría ella.

—De seguro está migrando —diría él.

—¿Migrando? —volvería a preguntar ella.

—Yéndose a otra parte, seguro que lejos de este lugar —explicaría él.

Y de ahí no podría agregar nada más. Ging no podía enfrentarse a alguien siete años menor que él, porque cuando captaba la mirada de ella, se sentía incapaz de darle una mala noticia.

* * *

Despertarse, tiempo después, y ver ese rostro como si estuviera presente frente a él, era ciertamente perturbador. No podía olvidarse de ese día, de la lluvia, del llanto, del rechazo, del desprecio que camuflaba el dolor que causa la partida. Mito no lo había tomado bien, lo había hecho notar antes de que él se fuera. Pero él debía convertirse en cazador, quería convertirse en cazador. Razones no le faltaban. Y esa chica de apenas cinco años, que lloraba cuando él despertaba cada día, era una de las razones.

Ahora, con sus casi dieciocho, no sabía a dónde ir. Se sentía perdido, en algún lugar lejano que no sabría reconocer. Había aprendido habilidades nuevas y poderosas, había dedicado sus últimos años en perfeccionarse, y lo seguiría haciendo, sin duda alguna.

Faltaba algo. Y no podía decir qué. Quizás esa imagen de llanto tendría la respuesta, y por eso la veía todas las mañanas, como esa en la que se levantó en un bosque, con el amanecer, a seguir su camino hacia ninguna parte. Sabía que llegaría a destino. Aunque el destino no existiera.

* * *

Se preocupaba por él todas las mañanas desde hacía seis años. Sabía que había logrado pasar su examen de cazador, de otra manera habría vuelto. Sin embargo, el saber eso sólo conseguía llenarla de más incertidumbre. Podría morir, podría ser muerto, podría encontrarse con algo que superara todas sus capacidades. Lo único que le quedaba a Mito era ver el horizonte, ver las nubes que él mismo le había mostrado, y pensar en el presente.

¿Dónde estaría Ging? ¿Qué sería de su vida? Para una niña de apenas once años, no había más respuestas que 'ha de estar haciendo algo grande' o un simple 'no lo sé'. Incluso, muchas veces, a ella llegaba el pensamiento de 'ojalá vuelva'.

Porque Mito tenía esa esperanza. Mito quería que Ging volviera, quería verlo sonreír una vez más aunque fuera, quería preguntarle una última curiosidad, recibir una última enseñanza. Era su culpa no haber dicho algo coherente tantos años. O no haberlo ido a buscar. Su lugar estaba en Isla Ballena, pero desde el fallecimiento de sus padres sentía que su lugar había cambiado. No sabía a dónde. Pero estaba segura que llegaría allí, aunque le costara los últimos días de su vida.

Todas las mañanas, despertaba mirando hacia la ventana. Todas las mañanas, se quedaba cinco minutos más acostada, reviviendo la expresión de él en su partida. El recuerdo vívido le permitía levantarse a su vida. Si olvidara, entonces ya no sabría caminar.

* * *

Le avergonzaba siquiera tener que pedir ese favor. No podía creer lo que había hecho, y no podía creer lo que haría. En ese barco, con ese bulto en sus brazos, algunas olas golpeando, se sentía mareado. Podía excusarse diciendo que era el movimiento, pero todos sabrían que no lo era. Tenía miedo, siempre lo había tenido. Por eso nunca había vuelto.

¿Cuánto había pasado? Diez años, quizás algunos meses. Y volvía con una tarea imposible, con un terror ratificado y con el deseo de irse de inmediato.

Había pensado en ella. Había creído que era ella. Estaba más que convencido de que era ella. Si por él fuera, le habría dicho el nombre de ella. De hecho, no recordaba el original. Había estado pensando en Mito todo el mes, quizás todo el año, y ver a esa chica, que rondaría la edad de la adolescente que viviría en Isla Ballena, había sido más fuerte que él. La había invitado a salir, prácticamente lo había dado por sentado. No quería hablar, porque tenía miedo de que Mito no fuera Mito.

Pero esa Mito no era Mito. Él lo sabía, pero no quería confirmarlo. Fue una sola noche, todo lo que necesitó para proyectar todo lo que deseaba. La proximidad, la cercanía. Faltaba el entendimiento y el cariño de aquéllos que se conocen desde nacidos, pero había bloqueado esos sentimientos con tal de tener algo parecido, o cercano. Se había sentido culpable después, pero se había sentido culpable toda la vida desde que había pensado en ella.

¿Cuánto habría cambiado? ¿Conservaría acaso esa luz curiosa en sus ojos, ese tinte desafiante? ¿Sería Mito, o sería la chica de aquel pueblo de casi un año atrás? Esperaba que las respuestas fueran. Poco, sí, sí y, por todo lo que era bueno, no. No quería que Mito fuera la otra, el reflejo que había surgido gracias a la desesperación.

Mito siempre sería Mito.

* * *

Por fin lo vio aparecer. No podía creerlo. Como siempre, había hecho todo como si nada, esforzándose por que su mente no se diera cuenta que sus ojos no paraban de mirar hacia el camino que conducía a la casa. Se esforzaba por engañarse.

Hasta que ese día lo vio. Diez años habían pasado, ella se había ocupado de contar los días. A sus quince, tenía a Ging más presente en sus pensamientos que a cualquier otra persona. Sus recuerdos serían difusos en la memoria de cualquier otra persona, pero en la suya, y sobre él, eran vívidas imágenes que nunca se irían. Quizás podría olvidar comprar algo que necesitaba, quizás podría olvidar alguna ruta que tomar, o algún nombre de alguna flor, pero siempre estaba la cara de él, su sonrisa, y sus expresiones tan propias.

Por eso, verlo acercarse desde el camino, con un asomo de su siempre él, le dio ilusión. Porque creyó que sería lo definitivo, que sería el siempre jamás. Se reía siempre que pensaba en esas cosas, esa vez no fue la excepción. Sabía que si Ging escuchara sus pensamientos, se reiría de ella, le haría algo de socarrona burla.

¿Culpa? ¿Podría sentir culpa cuando lo viera? No sabía qué sentiría, pero de seguro ese sentimiento estaría descartado. Sabía lo que le diría cualquier persona, o casi cualquier persona, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía. ¿Tendría que culparse eternamente por el hecho de que Ging fuera pariente suyo? No creía que aquello fuera justo, no creía que aquello fuera lógico. Y, así, dejaba que su mente viajara a todos los planos de todas las realidades posibles. Porque sí, algún día, si no era ese, llegaría su 'siempre jamás', y ella le diría eso a Ging, y ambos reirían socarronamente.

* * *

Desde lejos pudo verla. Sus pasos de nuevo conducían a ninguna parte. Sus pasos de nuevo lo guiaban al medio de la nada. No podía pensar. Ella ya tendría quince años, él lo tenía más que presente. Era notorio el cambio que había hecho su cuerpo, por más que se notaba desde lejos que seguía siendo ella después de tanto tiempo. Se esperaba algún grito, se esperaba un reto, un regaño, pero nada llegó. Todavía estaba muy lejos, las emociones todavía estaban llegando al cuerpo de la chica.

Siguió caminando, siguió sosteniendo aquel movedizo bulto entre los brazos. Siguió sin sonreír y siguió sintiéndose mareado. Después de todo, no era el barco la razón por la que se sentía así. Era la situación.

¿Cómo explicarle a Mito que había tenido un hijo con otra mujer? Se sentía infiel en muchos sentidos, y en otros no sentía nada más que pánico. No podía darse vuelta por donde había ido, eso no era una opción. No al menos hasta decir algo. Se preparó mentalmente. El momento, después de tanto tiempo, había llegado.

* * *

—Se llama Gon.

—Es un nombre precioso.

—Cuídalo.

—Lo haré, con todo lo que tengo.

—Sé que lo harás.

—Y ahora, ¿a dónde te irás?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cuándo lo sabrás?

—Cuando llegue a ese lugar.

—Seguirás así siempre, parece.

—De momento, pero no lo sé.

—¿Volverás?

—No lo sé.

—¿Mandarás algo para que sepamos que estás bien?

—No lo sé.

—¿Quieres volverme a ver?

* * *

Todos los días, desde que Ging se había ido dejando a Gon al cuidado de Mito, se daban dos rituales de lástima. Cada día, Ging se levantaba de donde estaba, caminaba cinco pasos, recordando el bulto entre sus brazos, recordando la sombra de la casa, recordando nubes y brillos en los ojos, recordando las lágrimas del primer y del segundo adiós. Cada día, después de esos cinco pasos, su día empezaba. Su mirada se endurecía, su expresión tornaba a algo más duro, más agresivo.

Cada día, Mito salía de su casa, yendo al punto exacto donde había estado cuando Ging había llegado con Gon. Cada día, ella veía ese punto, donde sus esperanzas habían aparecido. Cada día, se preguntaba qué podría haber sido de ella decir algo más, de él ser menos miedoso. Cada día, se preguntaba muchas cosas, hasta que la palabra 'Mito-san' la hacía salir de sus cavilaciones.

Los pasos de ambos llevaban al mismo lugar. Los pasos de ambos no los guiaban a sabiendas de ellos, que eran quienes los usaban. Los pasos de ambos, con la esperanza que tanto Ging como Mito conservaban, algún día, los llevarían a volver a encontrarse, a reunirse para no volver a separarse, a envejecer juntos, a sobrellevar el lamento del tiempo perdido. Por cuestiones de azar, ellos sabían que volverían a encontrarse.

Por eso, siempre que caminaban, lo hacían por el otro.

* * *

Cualquier error que se me haya escapado, por favor háganme saber que a veces los salteo. ¡Saludos!


End file.
